(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of real property development and utility. More specifically, the embodiments relate to computer enabled search of structured data with business logic and business methods specific to the complex subject of zoning and land-use development controls. The invention generally relates to the development of real property. More particularly, the invention relates to creating data sets pertaining to particular parcels of real property to provide property development potential and use. Results can be tailored to reflect the particular needs of potential purchasers, sellers, renters, planners, economic developers, remodelers or real estate developers of property based on their role, motivation and experience.
(2) Related Art
The known related art comprises printed publications disclosing zoning regulations, municipal regulations, covenants, conditions and restrictions (referred to as CC&Rs), and maps showing zoning. The known related art fails to make zoning information and its impacts readily accessible to a lay person attempting to engage in real estate acquisition, remodeling, understanding a proposed new development, neighborhood assessments, real estate development or other land use studies, future planning and financial consequences for decisions.
In the related art of applications using zoning, the related art looks at the subject of zoning as a code to optionally decipher through manual processes. U.S. Pat. No. 7881948 (Continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,519) by Carr, discloses a location standardization invention in which “zoning” is a field for providing the abbreviated name and/or name without any attempt to explain the meaning of the zoning controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 20050273346 by Frost is real property information management system in which zoning maps from a city can be viewed, and the user can manually determine the zoning abbreviation associated with a property with a descriptor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,242 by Frost, incorporates zoning as part of a shared document process for professionals and allows for data about a requested zoning district to be uploaded by a governmental entity service provider into a user interface.
Prior artwork has focused on the zoning district abbreviation or district name without providing the rules or controls associated with the zoning district. Furthermore, prior artwork does not associate the impacts of current and proposed future zoning controls on one or more properties.